


Imagine getting in a bar fight for Murdoc

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Series: Imagine Scenarios feat. Murdoc [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Drinking, F/M, Fist Fights, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: You had been fighting with the massive headache for nearly a week at this point, trying everything from meditation to heavy painkillers to be rid of it. Of course, nothing was working, and by this point you were desperate to get rid of it. That's how Murdoc found you, sitting in the kitchen with your head against the cool countertop, eyes screwed shut in hopes your migraine would go away on it's own if you just ignored it for long enough. Upon explaining your situation to him, he gave a knowing smile and urged you up, insisting that you go out somewhere with him that would surely rid you of your headache.





	Imagine getting in a bar fight for Murdoc

You had been fighting with the massive headache for nearly a week at this point, trying everything from meditation to heavy painkillers to be rid of it. Of course, nothing was working, and by this point you were desperate to get rid of it. That’s how Murdoc found you, sitting in the kitchen with your head against the cool countertop, eyes screwed shut in hopes your migraine would go away on it’s own if you just ignored it for long enough. Murdoc was able to tell something was wrong, and gently placed his hand on your back, asking softly what was bothering you. Upon explaining your situation to him, he gave a knowing smile and urged you up, insisting that you go out somewhere with him that would surely rid you of your headache.

One of Murdoc’s favorite problem solvers was booze, and so you found yourself sitting at the bar of one of his favorite pubs, one hand cradling your head while the other firmly held your poison of choice. Murdoc was rambling on stories in hopes they would help you keep your mind of the pain, and surprisingly enough they were, along with the help of the buzz you were getting. A few drinks in and you found yourself smiling at your lover, occasionally laughing quietly, the once unbearable pain in your frontal lobe now but a memory.

One of Murdoc’s stories made you two laugh particularly loud, and his easily recognizable laugh seemed to have caught the attention of one of the other patrons, who gasped in shock and quickly rushed over to his side. “Ohmigosh you’re Murdoc Niccals! I’m such a huge fan! I think you’re so hot! Can I buy you a drink? OMG are you here alone?! I could be your date!” The rapid barrage of words made Murdoc blink a few times before it all finally registered in his head, his signature fan meeting grin becoming plastered on his face. “Well, darling, you certainly can buy me a drink, but I’m not here alone tonight. I’ve got my love here to keep me company.”

Murdoc admitting you were together to his fans always managed to cause a volcano of butterflies to erupt in your gut, and you were buzzed enough at this point to where a soft blush began to take over your features. It seemed, however, the fan was not pleased with his response, and took an angry step back to see you sitting beside him, still cradling your head and sipping your drink.

“Ugh, seriously?” Oh no, this wasn’t going to be good. When the angry stomps came over to your side of the bar, you instantly felt the pain creeping back into your skull, your grip on your drink becoming a little tighter. “This is your date for the night? They look pretty pathetic to me.” That wasn’t just headache pain creeping back, you started to feel the surge of anger mixing in. “I mean honestly, are you that desperate to be with someone that you’d pick this loser?” Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP. The patron leaned suggestively over the bar, grinning wildly at Murdoc. “Come on, big boy. How about you swap this piece of garbage out for a 24 carat babe like me?” “THAT’S IT!!”

At first you thought it was Murdoc who had yelled, but before anyone could blink, you were the one who had slammed your drink on the bar and nailed the patron right in the center of their nose with a sickening crack that sounded something akin to a gunshot. When Murdoc blinked, he was astonished to find you standing with your shoulders heaving from heavy breaths, the patron who had approached him now on the other side of a room with a gruesomely broken and bloody nose. The patron had a look of pure shock on their face and they reached up to touch their nose, pulling their fingers back with a wince of pain to find blood. They growled at you, shrugging off the few people who were trying to help them up. “So that’s how you wanna play, huh?” The angry growl that crawled up from the depths of your chest honestly made Murdoc rock hard instantly. You stepped farther away from the bar, cracking your knuckles, “Bring it on, fucker.” Murdoc quickly pulled a wad of cash out of his jacket, handing it to the bartender in return for ignoring the fight that was about to go down.

For the next few moments, Murdoc could do nothing but sit and stare in awe. He had never seen you like this. Sure, you had been angry a few times, but this kind of anger could only be described as bloodlust. You were most definitely winning, landing the larger amount and most damaging hits. Sure you had been hit a few times, but you didn’t come anywhere close to comparing to how bad the patron looked. Both their eyes were blackened, their nose very distinctly broken, a large bruise was forming at their jaw, they had already spat a few teeth to the floor, and the kick you just landed to their chest was sure to do some serious damage. Eventually, the patron had been too badly beaten to raise their fists properly, and you took the chance to grab them by the shirt, drag them to the door, and throw them out into the darkened street.

As you sliently lumbered back to your spot next to Murdoc, you took notice of a few guys pulling out their wallets and handing money to their friends, their gazes never leaving your form until you sat down. The bartender had already replaced the drink you had slammed down, you nodding appreciatively at him before you took a long drink, not bothering to acknowledge the amazed stare Murdoc was giving you. You had a bit of a black eye forming, bloodied and a few torn knuckles, and a bit of blood in your mouth and dribbling from the corner of your lips, but to him you looked like a goddess right now.

Murdoc eventually snapped out of his trance, grabbing you by the arm as you raised your drink to take another swig. You looked at him with a raised brow, slowly lowering your drink back to the bar. “Where the bloody ‘ell did you learn to fight like that?” You shrugged, your gaze going back ahead of you as you pulled the drink back to your lips again. “Instinct, I guess. You just kinda react when you gotta defend yourself.” Murdoc continued to watch you as you finished off the last of your drink, speaking up once a pleased sigh passed your lips. “One more round, then we’re headin’ home to patch you up because I have one wicked hard boner right now, babe.”

At least your headache was gone.


End file.
